


A lovely sight

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bromance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, slightly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider staff of the TVXQ! team notices a some sweet little moment between the two singers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely sight

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was heavily inspired by a fan account (???) posted on tumblr
> 
> This is an old story so I rechecked the spelling but there must be some mistake along the way.... sorry = . =

**I was putting the room in order when Jung Yunho entered.**

**At first, I didn't saw him because I was too focused on my task. I only noticed him when I lifted my head, hearing a soft sound. He was passing by me, when I was lifting my head. He bowed and smiled at me. As for me I was just looking at him, mouth wide open.** **The shock gone, I immediately let out a surprised shriek.**

**It was, after all, my first time seeing him up close. And like the rumors said, he was an extremely tall man with an handsome small face with a gentle almost innocent gaze. But today warm gaze was grimmed with sadness.** **He sat on a chair and covered his face with his two hands. His fingers were so long and slander, I wondered what it would feel like to have those** **fingers wrapped around my face....**

**But a soft sound put a hold on my day-dreaming fantasy.**

**Jung Yunho suddendly started sobbing. it was so soft, that I first, I thought he was talking to himself, but when I spotted his shaking shoulders I immediately understood. He was crying, sitting on his chair, his back bent while facing the ground as if he was trying....or more like, ready to turn himself into a ball and start rolling around to put himself on a corner to sobs quietly to death....**

**or it was only my wild imagination trying to play some tricks on my amazed self.**

**But** **seeing him like that saddened me and since I didn't know what to do I was hidding myself on an opposite corner wondering what I could do to help him and at the same time I was fascinated by his cry. It was beautiful. As if I was looking at some painting in an art gallery. And how come, as a huge celebrity, he could cry in front of a total stranger (even if it was in his own dressing room) like that ? Really, It was incredibly fascinating and absolutely manly. So I gathered the little guts my coward-like self had in store, took a deep (two in fact) breath and finally approched him.**

**\- Are...are you ok ? I shyly asked, trying not to stutter to much.**

**he straightened his back, wipped off his tears and smiled. I could hear my heart skipping a beat and my cheek turning red.** **He replied with a soft voice that he was fine and that I** **didn't have to worry about him. He said all of that with a smile on his small cherry looking lips. I could hear my heart skipping a few beat again and my blood happily turning my cheek as red as his mouth. I shook my head. Its wasn't the time to let myself be fooled by his beauty.**

**\- Are you sure ? I asked again since**   **I wasn't really convinced.**

**Once again he flashed his amazing smile at my face. He wasn't trying to bribe me with it, right ?**

**\- Yeah ! Don't worry ! I'm fine ! He said while pointing his thumb at his chest.**

**I smiled.**

**\- Aaaaah.....I see. Then it's all good.**

**I took several step back. Didn't want to loose my sight because of that blinding bright smile of his.**

**\- Well, I forgot something for your next work so I'm going to take it back and...well, take it back.**

**He smiled again. Hurg ! I'm sure he was trying to kill me. Still I smiled back.**

**\- I.... will be going then. I told him, my hand already on the door handle.**

**He nooded his head a little and his redish bangs swung along with it.**

**I looked at him a few second and closed the door. I leaned againgst it, one hand on my head and the other one on my chest and took what seemed to me an hundred number of breath.  Then, after recovering from the execessive blinding light, I decided to search for someone. He may have said that he was fine but I didn't believed him. Not even for a second. My heart turned fan, possibly couldn't let him cry like that without anyone he was confortable with at his side. I started running around for 3 minutes and found what I was searching for on the photoshoot set. I told a TVXQ! personal staff member that Jung Yunho wasn't felling too well and lead them to where he was.**

**Shortly after we arrived, his staff members and me, noticed that he had already stopped crying and had dried his eyes. Maybe he guessed I was going to come back with someone ? But he didn't manage to hide his expression that well.**

**Anyway, his staff immediatly buzzed around him, looked at him with worried eyes and asked him if he wanted anything. He asked for water. Since I was the one closer to the table where a bunch of water bottle was collected, I decided to go and take one but  someone beat me to it and snatched the one I had my sight on.**

**And the someone turned out to be another tall and beautiful man. I recognised him right away. It was Shim Changmin and honestly he was as handsome as he seemed scary with his frowned eyebrow. Once again, I let out small shriek.**

**Max Changmin. The counter part of Jung Yunho, was standing in front of my shocked self. He looked at me and politely asked " Is this bottle for Yunho ?" in a gentle and polite tone. I was so surprised that I didn't say a word and just nooded.** **The young man smiled and thanked me for my kind thought. I muttered a shy "It's nothing, really". He bowed at me three times and I bowed back three times as well. After that, he walked straight towards Jung Yunho.**

**Their staff, seeing Shim Changmin walking in their direction, immediatly made way for him. He stood before the depressed looking man  and with the tip of the water bottle, softly hit Jung Yunho 's head  and put his hand on his shoulder.** **Jung Yunho lifted his head and when he recognized the man standing in front of him, he smiled brightly. It made me blush a little but I couldn't look away.**

**\- I will be there, always, so don't worry about anything unneccesary. Said Max Changmin before handing him the water bottle he was holding.**

**\- I know . Answered Jung Yunho staring at the bottle. after a few second he looked at Shim Changmin and quickly grabbed it after Max Changmin gave him a sort of "It's ok" look .**

**Maybe he was afraid of drinking unopened water bottle. I tilted my head. Is that why Shim Changmin took it from me before I could gave it to him ?**

**Jung Yunho was drinking his water when Mr Shim started to rub his right arm. His gaze was warm and gentle. I blushed for the second time.** **Jung Yunho stopped drinking half-way, recapped the bottle and smiled. He was going to hand it over to him but their manager took it out of his hand before changmin could even thought of raising his arms.**

**And that was when I noticed the staff strange behavior. Even though they were beside them, they seemed to avoid getting** **closer. As if they didn't want to intrude on some important meeting or something along the line. I was wondering why, when Shim Changmin and Jung Yunho gave me the answer without even realising it.**

**Changmin who was standing in front of Yunho for a while, sat down in the empty chair beside him. He put his arm around his partner shoulders, moved closer and quietly whispered something on his left ear. They both laughed at what Changmin said and while they were talking; their staffs began to leave the room for them to be alone.  I was already the last person, standing in a corner watching them, when one of their managers signaled me to leave too. I relucantly walked toward the door and before closing it, I peeked at them one last time.**

**Yunho had a more relaxed expression on his face and his lips were streched in a soft and genuine smile, his head resting on Changmin shoulders. The latter was slowly petting Yunho's hair, as if it was a relaxing habit. That sight was too private for me to handle and I couldn't bring myself to look at it futher. Mostly because It made me think I was secretly peeping on a newlyweds couple on their honeymoon.**

**it was such a heart-warming, sugar worthy and lovely sight, my heart couldn't take it. I blushed and felt my cheek burning.**

**I hastily closed the door and leaned against it. It was clear that they were really close and loved each other deeply. That explained why their staffs weren't intruding on their moment together. I sighed.**

**\- Maybe I should get a boyfriend or something ? I told myself as I walked away.**


End file.
